Family Chaos
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: It was that incident that made the family react in two ways- separating and reconnecting. And the fact that most people seem to forget at times of hardship that children see and hear every word spoken. JAX/GEMMA/OC


There is always information about the past with Gemma, Clay, John and Thomas, as two of the four are deceased I wanted to go back in time for a short while and explore the relationships between those characters including Jax, that will involved introducing my own OC character.

**::::**

**Family Chaos**

::: **What the simple and innocent minded hear and see** :::

Jossy didn't know how to react, everything in life seem to change and shift in different directions with her family, whether it was her direct family or the club. She didn't know when it started for other people but it started for her with her mother's death- an accident that ripped her mother away from this world. She couldn't tell anyone the full details on how it happen, all she knew it was 'payback' from the Niners to hit the club directly but not in the heart of them just enough to make them angry- if they wanted a bigger retaliation they should have aimed for Gemma Teller, her aunt not the Queen's young sister. Jossy couldn't tell anyone memories of her mother, she was too young to remember those particular details about her but Jossy always kept the woman in her heart and a photo close by in her wallet.

She was at the age of five when she moved in with her Aunt and loving husband John with their two kids. It was a change to her usual, it had always been her mother and herself through and through. Now Jossy had a father figure and two males to compete with for attention, she happened to be the middle child with their son Jackson as their first born and eldest of the family while Thomas was the youngster of the three. Sometimes she did feel lost in the house at the dinner table with the hassle and bassle of the family, the many voices and hands that grabbed and talked over the top of each other. In those cases, Jossy simply sat back and waited in the background though she never missed the knowing glancing from her Aunt Gemma. The woman always made time for her, having their bonding time along the racks of clothes and shoes or the toys. Gemma never tried to take that spot of her mother though, she was just a strong caring creature in general and that was proven everyday at the club house.

Gemma was _the_ Old Lady, not just anyone's but the Presidents woman and that alone came with responsibilities. Whether Gemma was giving out her concern to one of the Sons or paper work in the office, Jossy would have no trouble getting away from the air conditioned room to the sweaty garage where she took pleasure in watching the Sons work. She would put the small step ladder near the work bench and hoist herself onto the top bench to get a better view of the garage, her small legs swinging in the air with the purple and white dress already getting smudges on it from entering the work place. Jossy knew there would be hell to pay once Gemma found her location but she enjoyed the chatter with the men who allowed her to speak freely.

For example, Tig didn't like her very much or at least that was the outside impression he gave everyone as more than often when she sat beside him on the floor of the garage watching his hands move with tools against the engines, asking him questions here and there, she would _always_ spot a smile or the corner of his mouth lifting. And she knew without a doubt that if she ever had a problem that her Tiggy would be the first one she could go to for help- he was almost the father figure that she never had when her mother was still alive and Jossy spent her afternoons after primary school with him. And his blue eyes she always found so striking, they were very similar to her own while the rest of her was a copy of her mother and Aunt Gemma- she liked having something in common with him.

After she got to the point of not having anything new to say to Tig about her day, she would move to the kitchen where a jelly and peanut butter sandwich would be waiting for her as Bobby filled the kitchen with the scent of his blue berry muffins- he always allowed her to take a few for school the next day, that was if she managed to keep herself from eating them later at night.

They also got a new member into SAMCRO, she hadn't got to see him for days as Aunt Gemma insisted that the man was sick and needed to rest before Jossy could met the newest member- she didn't like strangers but if the man had a reaper on his back than she figure she could always trust them. When the days past she finally got to meet him, it was after she did her usual and walked into the kitchen to find the man seated next to her sandwich. She took the seat beside him and bit into the soft bread, her eyes went to the mans face and her mouth stopped chewing. He had two scars on either side of his mouth, they looked raw and she couldn't possibly imagine how he could have gotten them, so she asked. It was Bobby that answered her curiosity as the man continued to slowly eat, she would have been scared of him if it wasn't for the soft edge in his eyes. Bobby mentioned his name was Chibs and he was Scottish, at the time Jossy didn't really understand the concept that the Scottish and Irish were different so she spent the remainder of the evening talking about rainbows and leprechauns. In the coming weeks when his scars healed, Jossy was finally able to get a word out of him and once she heard his accent, it was Chibs that spoke most of their time together while Jossy eagerly sat and listening to him.

And that cycle didn't stop with the older Jossy got, however the family that use to sit at the dining table grew lesser in numbers for multiple reasons. She suppose the thread that made the Teller family fall apart was indeed little Thomas and a series of other events soon followed.

It was April 1990 that Tommy died from a congenital heart defect at only six years old - the death ate through everyone whether it was a Teller or a Son. Jossy once again experienced the hardship of loss, it brought back the old memories of her mother and the new ones of Thomas. She was older by a few years but that didn't stop her from spending time with the young boy. When Jossy wasn't at school she would help Gemma with the house and that usually meant entertaining Thomas. She should have seen the signs as Thomas was frequently taking visists to the hospital for check ups, she ignored than of course. She liked spending time with him, and yet it seemed because she was happy that it had to be taken away from her just like her mother. It was that incident that made the family react in two ways- separating and reconnecting. Jax was in a horrible way, yet it made the flimsy relationship between Jossy and Jax turn into steal as they spoke to each other often, seeking out comfort in one another while the adults of the house grew silent.

Jossy figured it was club business when Uncle John went on his trips as Tig had mentioned that they had a Charter in Belfast. She could remember joining in with Jax to pleading with John to let him take them with him on an adventure - it seemed he was having his own adventure in Belfast that most knew about but kept it in the shadows as there was the saying, what happens on the road stays there. It wasn't just Uncle John she noticed the difference but Aunt Gemma seem to turn a blind eye to it and spent more time around the club house keeping it running while her Old Man was frequently visiting the Irish Charter.

It wasn't the trips that were new but the heated arguments that Jax and Jossy could hear at night when they laid in bed, it never turned into anything more for which they were thankful about but the evidence of the fights were clear. Even when John was in Charming, the two adults hardly spent time together with John at the club or in his office always hunched over the desk writing- Jossy always wonder what he was writing, did her Uncle keep a diary? It was later years that she found out what the whole writing weekly, almost daily was about, letters to a lover in Belfast and Jax found out the hard way when he was older. Than there was the day that he would set the typewriter up late at night, Jossy figured he was writing a story. She had wanted to read it, Uncle John's bedtime stories were always good so she had sneaked into the office and only managed to read the title- The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way- before her Uncle found her, when she explained herself he simply said it wasn't ready yet and it was for when her and Jax were older.

As for Gemma, if she wasn't at the house caring for the two youngsters she was at the club house for hours on end. She was effect like any mother would but she didn't allow herself to get lost after Thomas died as she was always around for either of children, she never let her duties go for caring for them whether it was making dinner every night or going to see them at the end of year school production, in the mist of it all, that's when the gun wars started.

The club always kept that business to the side while Clays idea for the automotive garage was public, they kept the guns business as a closed case but as most people seem to forget at times of hardship that children see and hear every word spoken. Jossy should of been afraid at hearing such a thing but she knew that no one would ever hurt her and she had seen the pieces that each man had attached to their body whether it was a knife or a gun but she never touched such an object and wished she would never have to, she knew once a upon a time her mother had her own piece in the back of the wardrobe just like Aunt Gemma had her own. It was during this that John Teller was hit by a semi-truck in the year 1993, three years after Thomas and died two days later from his injuries- SAMCRO had lost another dear one to them, a president, one of the first nine along as a father, a husband and a man.

The world couldn't simply stop there and to Jossy it seemed that the absence of John faded into the shadows and he became nothing more than a man in a photo. SAMCRO had to elect a new president and when the grovel slammed down on the table in church, Clay Morrow came through the doors as the new president of the California Charter.

It didn't seem to be the only thing the new title gave him, a relationship started between her Aunt and Clay as they started to go on dates. Dates turned into marriage as Jossy was fitted into a flower girl dress months after - the whole episode seem to be on fast forward as one moment the house seemed empty than transformed into the good old days where they reconnected as a family- a family that had two removed and one added. Jossy was never quite sure what Jax thought of it but she knew that he never actually regarded Clay as more of a father than John. Clay did treat Jax like his own flesh and blood and that branch was extended to Jossy as she once again got to experience the father figure.

It seemed that everything that had happen was simply a bad nightmare as Jax and Jossy transferred from primary school to high school though it was another chapter in her story. Jax once again drifted from her with Opie as they grew into that girl stage, everything else seem that much better than been in the company of Jossy when it came to that. It also meant that Jax started dating and it wasn't unusual to see him with someone new every few days, that was until he befriended Tara Knowles - not his usual type of girl- and that shifted to the steady girlfriend stage. Like every other girl Jossy had seen she never believed that their relationship would last but as weeks passed on she was proven wrong, the connection between them was clear to see and Tara helped Jax with the situations he kept bottled up such as the deaths of Thomas and John. As high school passed and Jax became prospect, Jossy really did believe that they would get married and start a family. She never excepted what actually happen, no one could as out of the blue the woman had skipped town with only a single note for Jax. Tara didn't even have the guts to speak to Jax before she left and that was probably the part that made Jossy furious to her limits and the state she left him in. Jossy did try her best to help her cousin along with his best friend Opie but the man wouldn't express himself through words but simply dug himself into booze and pussy. Truthfully Jossy didn't think that Jax ever get over that stunt as even Wendy didn't slow him down, nothing did until the news of his son.

As of now, she was still in the same small town among the club hierarchy though she had aged mentally and physically with her being in her late 20's- the club did that to you no matter how experienced you are. She did happen to find John's book, a manuscript, actually Jax had gotten his hands on it one day from the storage filled with boxes. Jossy hadn't read it yet, she was positive that Jax was as she could see the shift in him everyday, and she just wished that history wouldn't repeat itself.


End file.
